Backburner
by Inylan Ledding
Summary: [One-Shot] Ron talks to Harry about Harry's role in Ron's relationship with Hermione. Harry is bitingly sarcastic.


__

Oh, look, Inylan's back from the Land of Bad Authoress Behavior.

Audience: Grumble.

Inylan: Ok, I have been the worst authoress ever. I promise you an update in a week and what happens? The site is taken down for refurbishing, I don't update anything, and I pretty much fall off the face of the earth. I deserve to be Crucioed to Voldemort's evil lair and back again, but maybe, just maybe, you'll listen before you do that.

I have revamped my new LiveJournal (Inylan) and you can now reach me at my Google mail account. The site is being rebuilt (we had to switch servers). School is almost out, which will give me more time to write, and Jae has started writing fanfiction. (If you don't know who she is, she's my editor and a bloody hilarious authoress. She's a genius). So, here's one of a series of one-shots from Harry's POV about Ron and Hermione's relationship, and there should be more to come. Just hold the tomatoes until after you finish reading.

BTW-- for those of you who have seen the GOF trailer-- isn't Cedric sexy? I'll transfer to Hufflepuff . . .

Disclaimer: My name isn't JKR. You do the math.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being single can be fun. You don't have to worry about who you look at, or feel guilty because you really do think that the Ravenclaw with that great smile is prettier than your girlfriend. It gives you a lot of freedom: no obligations, no restricting faithfulness, no immature control games, no bickering of who is right. Life is simple.

Life is lonely.

Life becomes even more lonely when your best friend pulls you aside to talk about your part in _his _relationship.

Which is exactly what Ron is doing right now.

"Harry, I know the three of us are best mates and all, but sometimes I just need some alone time with Hermy."

There's that stupid nickname again. And alone time? What do they call the time when we sit together in the common room, but I cease to exist? Or in class, when I'm left to pair up with Neville? Or at lunch when they eat off each other's plates? Or--

"I know I've been a bit distant lately--"

Oh, just a bit? Not, "let's drop the Quidditch conversation because _Hermy_ is within fifty meters." Not "I'm sorry about disappearing last night because I was too busy snogging my _Hermy_ in a closet."

"But the summer holidays are nearing, and I just wanted to spend some time with Hermy before we leave. I won't see her for three months."

Let's completely disregard the fact that Hermione is also one of _my_ best friends then, shall we? Let's leave Harry to spend all of his time looking for a toad. Hasn't Ron considered that is he shuns me for a few weeks and we don't see each other until the middle of the summer, this "distance" that he's sprung between us is going to widen? Of course not. He's Ron.

"And sorry about the past few days. Hermy and I have this thing where we have special days, days that will focus on her and other days that will focus on me. These past few days were my days. Stuff like not ragging on me about Quidditch, and the likes."

It may have been Ron time inside the relationship, but here in the real world it wasn't. And during "Ron Time", Harry did not appreciate being ignored so that King Weasley can have what he wants. I may be his best friend, but I'm no pushover.

"I'm sorry. No hard feelings?"

Other than that you've basically moved me to the backburner, believing that you can always put me aside for awhile and then come back when time permits.

"No, Ron. No hard feelings."

We're best friends. I love Ron the way I loved Sirius, or I would have loved my dad and mum if they were alive. He's family.

But that doesn't mean I'll always be around. Hopefully Ron will remember that he has another dish on the back of the stove before it's too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I don't deserve reviews after so long, but go ahead, make my day. :)


End file.
